Lord's Return
by LMXB
Summary: After Maxwell Lord is released from the DEO at a the end of 'Truth, Justice and the American Way' he pays Cat a visit. This is a missing scene from the episode based on the promo photo.
**A/N:** This is a missing scene from Truth, Justice and the American Way. Set after Maxwell Lord has been released. Thanks to gerbilsrcute for the prompt and reminder.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Kara asked paling as Maxwell Lord walked towards her desk.

"What's who doing where?" Winn asked looking up. The second he saw Maxwell Lord he whispered. "How did he escape?" Kara though never had a chance to answer as Max was standing in front of her smiling.

"Miss Danvers. I brought you a present." He said placing a can of Dr Pepper on her desk.

"Why do you know the name of my assistant?" Cat asked suspiciously as she walked up to the pair.

"We've met." Max smiled.

"You have?" Siobhan asked surprised.

"We have. Where was it?" Max asked smiling at Kara.

"After the Earthquake." James said quickly.

"The Earthquake? I remember that I was trying to save a man's life, a man who died because Supergirl wouldn't fly in to help, she was taking a personal day I seem to recall. But no that wasn't the time I was thinking of."

"At your train launch?" Winn suggested.

"You came to pick up a young boy if I remember, after the bombing. Another night where Supergirl didn't really save the day and helped destroy my train." Max said. "But that wasn't it either. What was it? I remember." He said clicking his fingers and smiling at Kara. "It was the CatCo Supergirl launch party. It was so good of you to turn up. Although I do remember that ended in excitement. Supergirl was needed that night too. Bad luck certainly seems to follow you around." Max said before looking at Siobhan. "I would watch out if I were you."

"I doubt there is anything she can do to me." Siobhan said snidely.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The Danvers' sisters have a knack of leaving chaos in their wake. It is definitely exciting being round them." He then turned back to Kara and added. "Much more exciting that Call the Midwife."

"Tell me Max did you come in here to fraternise with my employees or did you want something?" Cat asked.

"I came to see you." Max smiled. "We have rather a lot to discuss."

"Would you like to come into my office?" Cat asked.

"That would be _super_." Max said as he glanced at Kara.

"Assistant number one." Cat said beaconing.

"Is Miss Danvers not joining us?" Max asked when he saw Siobhan following them but not Kara.

"No, she has plenty to do out here." Cat said leading the group into her office.

"Breathe." Winn reminded Kara as the door shut. "And don't touch the phones."

"What is he doing here? What if he tells her?" Kara asked as Max looked out of Cat's window straight at Kara and waved.

"He's messing with you." James said. "Ignore him."

"How can I ignore him? He knows who I am. He knows about Eliza. He knows about the DEO and Alex. And he is evil."

"Why is he out anyway?" Winn asked.

"Because you can't just lock people away with out a trial." James said.

"Isn't that what the DEO is about?" Winn asked.

"They are recapturing prisoners who escaped Fort Rozz. They have already been tried" James pointed out.

"What about Livewire and Reactron?" Winn pressed before lowering his voice further and adding. "They're not even alien so they definitely have no connection to Fort Rozz."

"They actively tried to kill people." James said.

"He made Bizzaro. He did unethical testing on her and what about the bombings? Not to mention he wants to kill Kara." Winn said. "He does not deserve to be free."

"He did help save Kara." James pointed out.

"Eventually." Winn said unimpressed.

"None of that matters right now." Kara said. "What matters is he could be about to reveal everything to Cat. She hates me as it is. If she finds out now, especially after I lied to her about it, she will actually kill me."

"You know scathing sarcasm can't actually kill?" Winn asked.

"If he tells Cat about me, he will probably mention you two know as well." Kara pointed out.

"Oh god, we are so dead." Winn said just as the office door opened once more and Max walked out.

"Goodbye Miss Danvers. As always it has been a pleasure to see you. I am sure I will see you around." In response Kara just uncomfortably stared at him. "Oh, perhaps you could pass a message onto your sister?" Max added causing Kara's stare to become more glare like. "Tell her I had a _super tim_ e on our date and I have every intention of taking her out again. Perhaps even a romantic weekend break to Moscow." He smiled before walking towards the elevators leaving a stunned Kara.

"Kiera, why did you never mention your sister is dating Maxwell Lord?" Cat demanded.

"Because she's not."

"Are you sure? He seems convinced it's true. One thing I can say about Max is he knows how to get his way."

"My sister is not dating and will not ever date someone like Maxwell Lord." Kara said with more venom than Cat was expecting.

"Interesting." Cat said disappearing back into her office.

"Was that jealously?" Siobhan asked Kara. "Because, you are way out of Maxwell Lord's league."

"You know what?" Kara asked. "We agree on that completely. He and I are in different leagues. But you and he, definitely the same league."

"Um, thank you." Siobhan said searching the statement for sarcasm but finding none. To the side Winn and James shared a knowing smirk before walking off.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
